


Predator And Prey

by RichmanBachard



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Analingus, Angst, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Groping, Power Play, Roleplay, Small bit of non-con except not really, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whole bit of ass, ass worship, breast-play, small bit of fluff, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Aloy thinks she’s being messed with. Turns out, she is, and finds that she likes it. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

Aloy never minded crowds much. The anxiety she might’ve harbored was there, initially, but once she started treating them the same as the tall, red grass she would hide in during her hunts, she grew to bear it. On occasion, she would even pick up on an amusing conversation. 

 

The hard part was managing to find good deals in the market. Not just any market, but those of the Meridian variety. Even on a slow day, the streets would be packed. That day, it was particularly packed - and most merchants proved themselves to be a cunningly slimy lot. Meridian folk were decent people, but no one would ever pass up a good deal. Folk could turn nasty at the drop of a metal shard when it came to such things. And that was something merchants took advantage of. She knew this. Aloy’s tongue wasn’t exactly silver, but it came close. She had to hurry before potential resources ran dry. Usually, she was quick about it.

 

Usually.

 

“What’ll it be, lass?” The clerk croaked, watching her maneuver through the crowd and approach. “Here to trade, or chatter?” 

 

She huffed a sigh, rubbing her arm. “Okay.. ahh..”

 

“Chatter, I see.”

 

“Not too much, I’m afraid.” She pursed her lips. “Sorry,” she said, entirely focused on something else. The merchant could see the wheels in her head turning. “All day.. all _day_ I’ve been looking for some supplies to help make travel packs. And they’re sold out! All over town. That never happens.”

 

The merchant scratched at the scruff of his beard. “Might have some a’those, methinks. ‘Spossible…” he trailed off, “..for a fair price.” 

 

“Ooof _course_.”

 

He raised a finger. “Lemme check. No promises, eh?” He dug through the lot of his goods, the goods that were hidden away from prying eyes. His face scrunched up, in a disappointed manner. “Shoot.”

 

“Let me guess..”

 

“Sorry, lass. I’m sold out a’those. Last bit I had was bought not too long ago. Say…four, five minutes? Didn’t get a’look at the face.” He motioned towards his head. “On account of them being hooded, real mysterious-like.”

 

She squinted at him. “That’s funny,” she motioned behind her, “all your vendor buddies recount the same thing: Hooded figure, slim build. Ring any bells?”

 

He shrugged. “‘Spossible.”

 

“…right. A touch too theatrical if you ask me – and convenient. I think someone’s playing a prank on me.”

 

“Dunno what to tell ya, lass. I wouldn’t think anything of it. I mean.. I like pranks! Even so, not everyone likes the sun so much, y’know?”

 

Aloy thought it over. 

 

“In the meantime, however, I could offer you some..”

 

She held up a hand. “Sorry,” she interrupted. She squinted, again, noticing something off in the distance – a hooded figure; slim, foreboding, staring her down from afar. Theatrical. “That’s all I came for. Thanks anyway.”

 

“Aw.. really, lemme!—uh,” He trailed off as she left. “Well.. all right, then.”

 

To the common man, the mysterious stranger seemingly disappeared. Amongst the crowd like a speck of dust. To someone like Aloy, a predator, the stranger was mere prey. And in their attempt to hide away, it only made their position all the more obvious to her. Meridian was filled to the brim with colorful characters. She recognized many faces and greeted them with kind smiles and a helping hand, but this had been different. It didn’t feel threatening, rather it _perplexed_ her. It had to be a joke. A prank. She wasn’t used to this. She had to know. 

 

“Where are you off to..” Her eyes tracked the targets movement: brisk and aloof. Not hard to follow, but as she moved through crowd after crowd, certain details started to become clear. The cloak hid a rather shapely figure. That much she appreciated, but the more she—

 

Aloy’s process of thought momentarily derailed as the stranger broke left and ducked into the nearby alley. There was no way she had been spotted, she made sure of that. Not allowing the erratic behavior to distract her further, she followed. Silently moving close to where the alley began: it was somewhat dark, and narrow. No foot-traffic. It led nowhere, simply harboring some barrels and crates. She stepped a few feet in, despite herself, hoping to get some answers. 

 

“Uhm, if this is a prank, I’m not laughing. Now come out!”

 

She entered, and was immediately grabbed from behind. _How did?! What?!_ Her mind raced. The stranger somehow managed to surprise her. 

 

Held in a tight grip, the stranger started to feel the slope of her curves. All Aloy could muster was a whimper, somewhere deep in her throat. She wasn’t helpless, her strength would pull through as she slowly went to counter the strangers advances. But she was thrown for a loop as a lustful voice whispered in her ear before an attempt was made. Every nerve in her body was tickled.

 

“Careful, Little Huntress,” Vanasha purred. “You wouldn’t want to ruin a good thing now.. would you?” The relief – and subsequent quip – from it being _her_ brought a small, albeit reluctant smile to Aloy’s lips. She opened them to respond, only for Vanasha to cover her mouth with a palm of the hand. “Uh-uh…no talking.” Keeping her hand there, she could feel Aloy’s body language: reluctant, but allowing her to continue. She couldn’t hide her grin.

 

With her free hand, she kneaded the redheads breasts. Her prey continued to whimper in response. Vanasha stopped, and could feel the girl desire more from her body language.

 

She kneaded further, managing to slip the hand inside and feel the supple flesh of her tits. Palming the poor girl, she teased her nipples. Hard and taut. Only slightly giving them each a touch. Aloy groaned, desiring more. Vanasha responded by briefly nibbling the lobe of her ear. “Nice tits, Little Huntress, but what..if…I..” In each small pause, her hand drug downward. Feeling the taut abs of her captive shot a sensation straight through Vanasha’s core. “ _That’s the stuff.._ ” Her tone was breathless now. Husky. Aloy felt the growing impatience.

 

Her head was cloudy. The only lingering thought in her mind having been the admiration of Vanasha’s ability to dig herself into Aloy’s garb with the slip of a hand. She was magical. She was—

 

Derailment struck her mind again. Vanasha’s hand removed itself from her mouth, and before she could ask why, the magician managed to yank down her trousers. Baring her ass to the warm air. Her mouth fell agape at the feel. Then, a whimper as Vanasha caressed the curve of the firm rump, kneading a cheek. Giving it a good smack, Aloy yelped. Her captors hand shifted to cup the velvety feel of her sex, finding it slick with excitement. “Ooh~, someone’s asking for it.” Vanasha played with the succulent folds, feeling her heat. Sopping, her fingers worked Aloy until the helpless girl was whining. Vanasha’s free hand found its way to her captives breasts again, feeling them up as she spoke, “Use your own hands, little Huntress, please.” Aloy covered her mouth with both hands, masking the cries of pleasure. 

 

She wanted to move, to counter and give Vanasha a piece of her mind – and tongue — but her muscles felt like jelly and her mind was hazy. The huntress had her trapped in a den of pleasure; her lack of experience was made clear to Vanasha, who relished the realization. Aloy wasn’t a virgin – far from it – but she was inexperienced all the same. Sex wasn’t a priority for her, it never had been. And it likely never would be. She touched herself on occasion, masturbated when she couldn’t stand it any longer, but they were private moments – away from people, from civilization. Here, she felt panicked. All it would take is one peak, one gawker and she would completely shutdown. 

 

But no one came, no one saw. The alley, in that moment, felt like a decrepit den hidden away containing Vanasha, a monster concerned only with pleasure – whether Aloy liked it or not.

 

As much as she tried to deny it, she liked it. She had started to like it a whole lot.

 

Her moans were guttural as her pussy was hammered by Vanasha’s assault. Two fingers were all she could take, legs quivering. She gave herself up; allowed her defenses to be overwritten with everything _Vanasha_ , as the cunning girl took advantage of her in that dark, dreary alley. 

 

She came quickly and hard, her deafening scream thankfully masked by the hands. Vanasha groaned, feeling the pleasure coat her fingers and palm. To Aloy’s continued joy, she was let go – only for a moment – allowing the huntress a moment to try and catch her breath. Her thighs rubbed together, involuntarily, as Vanasha had seemingly removed herself from her core. Hands against the wall, her chest heaved with exhaustion as she slowed her breathing. Her cheeks burned blood red as she heard the sticky, slurping noises behind her – Vanasha tasted her prey, sucking down the huntresses pleasure, moaning quietly to herself. 

 

Aloy was at a loss for words, though not for long.

 

Vanasha grew antsy, dropping to her knees to worship Aloy’s ass. The redhead felt the hot air of Vanasha’s breath. “Va.. no, stop, we can’t, we can’t—!” The redhead quietly gasped as she felt her cheeks spread by her captor. 

 

Vanasha was breathless. Her composure vanished at the mere sight of Aloy’s shapely and plump ass. She salivated over it, dreamed of an ass that good. Gripping the cheeks firmly, she admired what her captive had to offer. She started small: quick, frenzied licks along the sopping folds. The taste drove her mad. Her tongue twisted and twirled and scooped up the nectar of her prey. Aloy’s knees buckled, damn near giving out as Vanasha continued her oral assault. Not only was her pussy given attention, so was the cute, pink bud of her asshole. Vanasha owned it with her tongue, as it lay flat and broad, stroking up the cleft of her ass. She tested Aloy, pushed her to the limit of all that she could take. Getting a feel for her ass, studying her motions and wants. The little devil worked her over, bringing about another orgasm as soon as she felt the tip of Vanasha’s tongue slip inside. 

 

It felt like hours.

 

Someone was going to see, someone would stop by and point and shout. She couldn’t care less. All she desired was for Vanasha to keep eating, to keep worshipping. To keep—

 

Vanasha was good at a lot of things. Primarily in derailing Aloy in one way or another. The minx stopped and planted a firm kiss on her left cheek, then stood. Hugging her captive from behind, they were both sweaty and red in the face. “Come find me, little Huntress,” she said, breathlessly. “Come find me and claim the other half of your payment.” She smacked her ass one last time before seemingly disappearing. 

 

Aloy wanted to explode. She felt so incredibly hot and dirty. Having been taken advantage of like that, her body desired more. What her mind desired were the supplies she was looking for; half of which were nestled in a small pouch in her hand. She needed that other half. 

 

Gaining her footing, she got ahold of herself and cleaned up. Before pulling up her trousers, she felt the lipstick-laden kiss left by her visitor. She was marked. 

 

It took only a few more minutes for Aloy to finish and set out on her way, sneaking out of the alley and vanishing like a ghost. Folk were seemingly none the wiser. _Good_ , she thought. Hopefully they’d stay that way.

 

She was going to find Vanasha, and give her the fucking of her life.


	2. Supply and Demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy is back for more, but Vanasha has another trick up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-overdue sequel. Cobbled together bits of certain prompts I’ve received as well as my own ideas and.. references I’ve come across. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Meridian, for as dense and vast as it was, had been no match for her knack for the hunt.

And Vanasha, all too aware of those skills, _grinned_ at the thought.

She only wished to milk them, for all that they were worth. 

That’s why she hid herself away. A fools errand, in the end, but she made no ordinary fool. She had a few more tricks up her sleeve, after all – the magician’s toolkit.

In time, Aloy found her faster than expected. Her little huntress was good, damn good. It wasn’t as if she had made it particularly difficult, but Vanasha had to give the girl credit.

The house Aloy stepped inside was warm, inviting. She lacked the eye for proper decorum but she could admire it all the same. The faint smell of lilac permeated the air, the orange glow of the room drenching the chestnut coloration of the wood and the purple hue of the carpets that lay at her feet.

She cleared her throat, considering her next few words carefully. She knew her prey was close, in earshot. “No games this time, Vanasha. What we..” she paused, stung by the thought of recalling the past hour. “What _you_ did to me in that alley, it was..”

Vanasha’s voice called out. “Magical? Raw? Do tell, little huntress.” She licked her lips. “I can taste you still, I’ve gone down on plenty of folks but you were the sweetest I’ve had. I’m impressed.”

Eyes shut, Aloy’s cheeks burned red with blood, fiercer than before. Her nerves were wracked, legs wobbly. Vanasha had plunged deep into her mind, her womanhood. And the witch had taken a piece with her. In its absence, a seed had been planted. Aloy wished to acquire the other half of her supplies, but.. there was that seed, nurtured, growing: it nestled a thought – a deep, dark thought penetrating her conscious mind.

_I don’t need these supplies, I don’t.. I-I.. I need.. I need.._

Ever the magician, Vanasha crept behind her, slim fingers dancing up the redheads back. “I want _more_.”

Reluctantly, Aloy almost immediately gave in – beginning to undo the belt of her trousers. Vanasha grinned at the willing, submissive action.

Stepping back, she watched Aloy do away with her pants and boots. Moving to undo the flaps connected to her top, she was stopped. “Ah, tch, tch. Leave the rest. What I want is already bare.”

Vanasha’s moves were swift, coming to embrace her prey from behind. It was a possessive, loving touch. It lit a fire in Aloy’s core. Hands exploring her body, she was caressed, massaged, groped, fondled, and everything in between. Vanasha treated her figure like a temple, worthy of worship. Most of all, the rear she had been packing. Smack, smack. The redhead yelped, two red marks left on her pale, white cheeks. Vanasha cooed, pushing the little huntress forward to lean against the back of the loveseat. “Arms forward,” she ordered, lovingly. Aloy did as instructed, and her legs were shimmied apart.

Vanasha’s hands dug into the supple flesh of her ass, firm, thick mounds ripe with the right amount of muscle and fat. She gnawed at a cheek before pulling them apart. She chortled at the sight of Aloy’s sopping wet cunt, dripping with need. She whisked a finger across the quivering lips, drawing the sample to her lips. “Mmm.” The taste was intoxicating. Drunk with lust, she couldn’t hold back. Lapping at the velvety delight of the redheads cunt. 

Trailing her tongue upwards, it dragged across her tight, pink pucker. The sight enticed her. And, as fingers toyed with it, her prey mewled. Wheels turning in her mind, Vanasha considered her next move with precision. Laser-focused, she placed a sloppy kiss upon the delicate hole before standing to her feet and ordering Aloy to turn around. 

“On your knees.” Vanasha’s instructions were clear.

Aloy lowered herself, hesitantly. With her newfound elevation, her eye level matched the long, thick phallus that hung from Vanasha’s waist. She reached a hand out, feeling the plush material of the fake cock. Aloy shot her a look, before returning her gaze.

“You want the other half so bad, little huntress? Show me.” 

It was long and thick, but nothing she couldn’t handle. This was new territory for their relationship. Though considering Vanasha’s tongue was exploring her pucker not thirty minutes prior, she figured she could handle going down on a mere strap-on, long as it might’ve been.

She puckered her lips and kissed the tip, tonguing the head and down the sides to coat it, lightly, before beginning to take it past her lips.

Aloy sucked the cock willingly, happily. Vanasha grinned, brushing a hand through the fiery hair. Aloy had to have done this before, seemed to particularly enjoy it, despite her initial hesitance. Vanasha was learning more about her little huntress by the day. 

Controlling the back of her head, the motions were kept steady. Allowing Aloy to get used to the taste and texture of the fake cock, as well as the motions of her jaw and throat. Eventually, the grip on her hair tightened and Vanasha started to push, wanting more of her mouth, her throat. She choked and gagged as the fake prick poked and prodded, desiring her throat. 

“Breathe.. yeah, remember to bre—yeah, there you go.. through the nose, there you go.” She was petting her hair, pushing and pulling and, in time, the cockhead hit the back of her throat and Aloy groaned; throat spasming as it slowly began to accept the intrusion. The member was coated in sloppy spittle. Aloy had to pull back and cough, suppressing her gags before Vanasha grabbed her by the hair and brought the cock to her mouth again. 

Up for another round, her lips drew from base to stem with each thrust. Vanasha trained her throat well. Soon her hips bucked with a quickening pace, fucking her little huntresses mouth.

Aloy’s eyes started to roll back, but before she allowed herself to fall deeper into the pit of pleasure, she pushed back and coughed, spit running down her chin – a single strand connecting her lips to the cock, still.

Vanasha snickered deliciously, allowing her prey a brief moment of respite. “Good girl.” Her hand lightly brushed the top of her head. “Now.. c’mere..” brought her up and spun her around against, bracing her against the back of the loveseat. 

Vanasha coated her fingers in spit, slathering them over Aloy’s pucker. She whined as her middle finger slowly broke past her barriers. 

Yielding to her touch, Aloy shivered as Vanasha’s middle finger probed her forbidden entrance. The predator drew a quiet moan from her, and smiled so devilishly. Like putty in her hands. 

She felt butterflies in her stomach, keeping herself relaxed. Vanasha’s motions grew quicker, rougher. Soon, another finger filled her and stretched. The prey was being prepared. Hearing suckling noises behind her, it was clear Vanasha took joy in drawing the anticipation out.

“If.. if you’re gonna do it, then do it—AH!”

As her words spilled out, the bulbous head of the cock speared her tender, accepting asshole. Aloy growled initially, then whimpered as the long, thick member pushed onward, slipping more of its sloppy texture inside. Vanasha let her get used to the intrusion, taking it slow. The straps rubbed against Vanasha’s dripping cunt, drawing a moan out of her, too, as she slowly began to fuck Aloy’s ass good and proper.

Aloy’s moans came from somewhere deep in her throat, guttural and sweet as Vanasha’s hands dug into her soft flesh. Bucking her hips, she would withdraw the cock all the way until just the tip remained nestled inside, then she thrust back. With a soft cry from her prey, Vanasha hilted inside her. “Mmm.. fuck.” With every thrust, she would hilt and hilt and hilt. 

Vanasha yanked her hair back, bringing yet another yelp from her lips. Her thighs clapped against the meat of Aloy’s ass. The redhead felt the intrusion hit her somewhere deep. Gritting her teeth, the sensations drove her wild – she loved it, craved it. Having her asshole thoroughly used made her pussy sopping wet. She wanted to tend to its needs, but her hands were suddenly bound by Vanasha. “No, _you’re going to cum just from having your ass fucked_.”

Aloy squealed. A new noise to Vanasha’s ears, she relished the sound.

Vanasha held back an exasperated groan, her own orgasm hitting her as she moved things into a brutal, possessive pounding. “Fuck,” her voice was weak, shakey. “You like it that bad? I have some friends in town who’d love to use you like a sleeve. Would you like that? Huh?” The noises she was drawing from her partner felt like music, sweet as can be. It only made her fuck harder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.. FUCK!” Aloy cried as she felt another orgasm near, fast approaching. 

“That’s it, little huntress,” she cooed, “that’s it. Good girl.” 

Arms bound, ass split wide, she groaned as she came. The orgasmic wave hit her like the whip of a Thunderjaw’s tail. Her thighs, splattered with the residue of her love, quivered endlessly. Vanasha relented, letting go and allow her to lean forward and ride out the intensity of her pleasure, out of breath. Vanasha wrapped her arms around the quivering mass of flesh that was her prey. The room was quiet, nothing but the shared breaths of the two women; ebony on top of ivory, slick with sweat. 

 

—

 

Soon, each of them giggled, laughing tiredly.

Vanasha kissed an earlobe, whispering something into her ear. “You did so good, baby. You did so good.”

“That was.. that was incredible. The alley, in here, it..” Aloy moaned, rubbing her thighs together. “You were right.” 

Vanasha grinned. “Usually am. Happy to be of service.”

“I like your services.”

“I like you.”

Vanasha felt her heart skip a beat as she spoke. Then, briefly biting her lip, an idea came over her. “That was great, but now.. I want you to use it on me next.”

Aloy smirked, moaning as she finally pulled out of her with a lewd, wet _pop_. She allowed her love to admire the sight of her gaping ass before responding. “Mm.. sure, but we s-should clean it first.”

Wheels turning in her mind, Vanasha briefly looked down at the appendage, suggestively licking her lips, a look of wanton lust in her eye. “That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweat wipe*
> 
> Felt good to get that one out, in the middle of No Nut, no less. Yeah, right. ;-) 
> 
> Happy thanksgiving, y’all. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> First post of 2018! I’m not dead!
> 
> Been working on this a while now. Started as a quasi-prompt? And it grew from there. Expect more throughout the year. 
> 
> Hopefully.


End file.
